


Every Second Of The Night

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: These Dreams [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, F/F, Gunplay, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Ariadne dreams of Mal after inception. In her dreams Mal is dangerous and at first frightens her. She’s dominate, fierce, and beautiful. Ari can’t resist her dreams anymore.





	Every Second Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "Gun Play".

Inception. Such a simple idea had turned Ariadne’s life upside down. She left the airport that day and walked into a new world. School had become boring, all of her designs were called “unrealistic” or “implausible.” 

 

In real life, maybe they were right. But in her dreams, she could build anything. She graduated, mainly because Miles all but begged her to stay. Her entire final year she dreamed of mystical architecture.

 

    Shortly after graduation she started dreaming of her. 

 

    Mal first appeared in her flowing dark gown, standing in a bank of open windows. The curtains billowing, moonlight outlining her silhouette.  

 

    Ariadne felt frozen to the spot when she turned and approached her. Mal’s smile was dangerous and beautiful. Her kiss even more so. 

 

    “Mon chou,” she whispered in Ariadne’s ear.

 

    Ariadne had woken in the morning with want throbbing between her legs. 

 

    For weeks, she didn’t dream of her again. Then she received an email from Arthur, offering her a job which Ariadne accepted. 

 

    That night, she was there. 

 

    Ariadne wandered through dark hallways, each area becoming more ornate. She came to a door of delicately carved wood, the knob made of crystal. The sound of sultry music drifted from behind the door. 

 

    Ariadne pushed the door open slowly. Mal was there, bathed in the soft light from the hundreds of candles around the room. She lounged on the chaise, a cigarette in a theater length quellazaire in one hand, a gun in the other. 

 

    She turned to Ariadne, smoke wafting from her lips. 

 

    It was like everything was in slow motion as she rose, her red gown sparkling like fireflies. Ariadne swallowed hard, her heart pounding as Mal approached. The gun held to her side.

 

    Ariadne felt glued to the spot, she was afraid but arousal coursed through her veins. Mal seemed to glow, her eyes sparkling as she circled Ariadne. 

 

    Her touch was cool against Ariadne’s skin as she slipped the scarf from her neck. Dark lips caressed the skin below her ear. 

 

    The cold barrel of the gun was a shock to her system as when it was pressed against her temple. 

 

    “Do you want to wake up?” Mal asked, her eyes appraising. “If you stay, you will be mine.” 

 

    Ariadne shook her head. She didn’t want to wake up. Not yet. 

 

“Good mon chou,” Mal whispered as the barrel of the gun, gentle as a feather, caressed Ariadne’s cheek, brushing over her lips. 

 

Mal’s lips followed, swallowing Ariadne’s gasp. The gun resting over Ariadne’s heart. 

 

“You are mine,” Mal repeated, pressing the gun under Ariadne’s chin roughly. “Say it my dear.” 

 

Ariadne’s voice failed her the first time she tried to speak. “I’m yours,” she whispered. 

 

“Yes you are,” Mal whispered before pulling the trigger. 

  
Ariadne gasped as she bolted upright in bed. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears as she glanced around her room. Something told her she had crossed a line that couldn’t be uncrossed. 


End file.
